


Secrets

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Incest, Aoi being tied up, Aoi wearing corsets and lacey panties, M/M, Uruha being a rebellious horny teenager in love whoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Aoi always knew there was something wrong with his younger brother – always knew that there was a strain on their relationship, always knew something was not in place. And he also always knew he was submissive; but he never, in a million years, would have thought the first person he would submit to would be his brother, his younger brother, the boy who he’d first taught how to correctly go to the washroom by himself. It’s funny how things have changed since then, and how now Uruha was the one teaching him what to do with his cock instead.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/179450.html#cutid1) on April 15, 2013.

_“You’ve been a naughty boy, haven’t you, Aoi?”_  
  
Aoi doesn’t know how he ended up like this.  
  
He always knew there was something wrong with his younger brother – always knew that there was a strain on their relationship, always knew something was not in place. They used to be… _normal_ ; they had a normal sibling relationship, just like everyone else, and they lived up to the expectations of their parents. They played around, wrestled, taught each other homework, got themselves dirty in mud, things like that… But it all started changing when Uruha entered high school, and he started dyeing his naturally dark hair blond, and instead of that loving stare he always gave to Aoi, it turned into something of… contempt? Something of disgust, something akin to embarrassment. Aoi doesn’t understand, and _can’t_ understand why, but his every initiation to get closer to his younger brother gets rejected, ignored, and soon, they spend days barely speaking a word to each other, if not none at all.  
  
Uruha's going astray, he knows; he’s begun using crude words around the dinner table, laughing and mocking at everything Aoi seems to do, and seems to relish in making their parents go mad by coming home every day in the wee hours of the morning. His grades are falling, and Aoi knows it’s not because Uruha isn’t smart; he is, and he’s exceptionally bright for his age, too – but because he just doesn’t seem to care anymore, and it’s been worrying the raven _a lot_. Aoi’s only in the first year of his university studies, and the blond’s only two years younger, graduating soon; and he hopes the blond _even_ has plans to follow in his footsteps, because he can’t bear to see his talented younger brother waste his life that way.  
  
Maybe it was because of his new friend, Reita. He seemed to be hanging around Uruha a lot lately, and Aoi had once caught them taking a quick smoke, hiding behind the doors of the bathroom in their house. Aoi had been enraged then – but Uruha just spat on him, and Reita had laughed as he flicked the cigarette buds down the toilet bowl, seemingly amused by Aoi’s interference. The raven had almost been reduced to tears, frantically trying to clear evidence of Uruha’s mess, and Uruha hadn’t even seemed to care; he’d walked out, growled at Aoi to leave him alone, before stalking off back to his own room, to play his loud rock music or god knows what satanic things he’s hearing these days.  
  
And that’s why when their parents announced just two days ago that they would be taking a sudden trip to see their sick aunt back in their hometown, Aoi had panicked. Leaving the house to both Aoi and Uruha wasn’t _exactly_ a good decision; god knows what his younger brother could do without their parents around? Bring back more hooligans? Throw a big, expensive alcohol party? Or maybe, even worse – not come back home at all. Aoi’s worried, but it’s not as if Uruha ever listens to him anyway, so he had stayed in his room, cooped up all day, trying desperately to finish his assignments as soon as possible. The house had been unusually silent, though Aoi knows Uruha hasn’t left the house… _yet_ , and it had confused the raven haired a little, but he was just glad the blond wasn’t making any trouble as of yet.  
  
When it was time for lunch, he had taken special consideration to whip up Uruha’s favourite dishes, then thoughtfully served it all onto a tray, before making his way to Uruha’s bedroom door. He knew Uruha wouldn’t bother eating at the table with Aoi; so he’d decided to spare the blond the inconvenience this way. Before he even has the chance to knock against the door, however, the door opens, and the raven finds himself face to face with the blond. Uruha had seemed surprised for a moment, then quirked his mouth up into a grin, something Aoi hadn’t seen in ages – and when he’d invited the raven haired to enter his room and take a seat on his bed, the raven hadn’t found anything to be suspicious of. Yet.  
  
“You’re really unusually silent, Aoi,” the blond’s voice, raspy and low, breathes against the skin behind the raven’s ear, and it makes the raven shudder, at the close proximity of the blond, and at the name the blond uses for him. It was never ‘Aoi’; it was always ‘Onii-san’, and the mere usage of his first name makes the raven choke back a sob; Uruha was acting so strange, so foreign to him now, as if they weren’t brothers anymore, as if they were supposed to be more… than this.  
  
Aoi tries to speak, but he knows he can’t, because Uruha’s stuffed a cloth into his mouth, and used another cloth of his to blindfold Aoi’s eyes, rendering his ability to see and speak useless. He doesn’t know why Uruha’s doing this to him, doesn’t know where Uruha had found the ropes from, things that he had used to tie Aoi’s wrists with, up high above his head against the headboard of the bed. The knots are incredibly tight, and the harsh material of the cloth almost digs into his skin, making it extremely itchy, but Aoi knows he’s in no position to complain, he’s completely and wholesomely disabled by Uruha’s advances.  
  
“Can you feel me, Aoi?” Uruha’s saying once more, ghosting a hand up Aoi’s bare chest, and his cold touch against his skin just makes the raven shiver and shrink away in response. The blond’s hands are roaming up and down Aoi’s chest, as if fascinated, as if taking in the smooth skin underneath his fingers, feeling up things he’d always wanted to try since so long ago. Aoi tries to shift back, but his head only collides with the headboard, and as the pain hits him, he bites down onto the cloth in his mouth desperately. He can’t see a single thing Uruha’s doing to him, but he just wants the blond to stop, to free him and tell him it’s all just a big prank and joke on him.  
  
But there’s a feeling that it’s not a joke this time; _no_ , because Aoi’s seen the lecherous looks and dirty gazes Uruha’s given him sometimes. At first the raven had thought it to be his imagination, but he knows it’s true, at the back of his mind, that his younger brother _may_ be harbouring thoughts about him, thoughts that aren’t supposed to be there, thoughts that are too inappropriate to exist, and _shouldn’t_ exist. He knows he’s beautiful; Aoi’s gotten his fair share of love letters, gotten stalked and bombarded with admirers, and he knows he’s pretty, with all his feminine features, in a way that men would fantasize about. But he never expected _this_ ; never expected his brother to be the same as all the other men. He has a feeling Uruha’s been waiting for an opportunity like this, in a long time, and now that he’s finally gotten it, he won’t let it go.  
  
“You don’t know how beautiful you are,” Aoi hears Uruha groan, followed by the sounds of objects being messed around with, before feeling a cold, moist touch press against his lips, and it takes the raven awhile to realize that it’s the feel of a lipstick, being slowly outlined around his mouth, something that Aoi quickly tries to pull away from, only to get slapped against the cheek by the blond, hissing at him to stay still.  
  
Aoi swallows the lump back down his throat, feeling tears slowly prickle up to his eyes; Uruha was treating him just like a girl, just like a doll to be played with. Briefly in the back of his mind, he wonders if Uruha has been fantasizing about this since long ago, and he wonders just what other sick thoughts his younger brother might have harboured for him.  
  
“Let’s do a little dressing up, sweetie,” Uruha chuckles, and the sound of his anticipatory words scare the raven a little – what else was Uruha going to do to him? His question is answered quickly, however, because he feels something metal slipping under his shirt, lying against his stomach, before the sounds of _snip, snap, snip, snap_ reach his ears, and he realizes Uruha’s cutting his shirt into pieces, tearing it off from his body. Aoi panics, fidgeting madly in his position, but all the blond does is press his hand by the side of Aoi’s thin, naked waist, his long fingernails digging in at the sides of the raven’s milky skin, leaving threatening red marks to warn him to keep still.  
  
“Haven’t you always wondered why mother and father called you Aoi?” The blond continues, humming as he does so, and when Aoi feels something hard and uncomfortable wrapping around his waist, he tries to shake his head, tries to protest and get Uruha to change his mind. “They probably thought they were having a girl, weren’t they? You’re so pretty, just like a flower, and…” Uruha clasps the material around Aoi’s body, his fingers trailing down the front, moving quickly to tighten it one by one with the strings available. It takes Aoi a second to realize that Uruha had forced him into a corset, and at the rate that the blond was tightening it, the raven thought he would die; it was getting harder and harder to breathe, and once the blond was done tying his final ribbon, his hands move up once more, reaching for the raven’s pink nipples, making noises of approval as he pinched and twisted at them a little. Aoi lets out a muffled moan, uncontrollably, and it’s only after it slips out of his mouth that he realizes he’s responded unconsciously to Uruha’s touch, something that embarrasses him immediately. No, Uruha was not supposed to make him feel good. No, he shouldn’t be encouraging the blond to do so.  
  
“You’re so _delicate_ , and sensitive…” The blond murmurs, bending his head forward, and as he presses his lips against Aoi’s pink nubs of flesh, the raven backs away, only to press himself against the headboard once more, feeling Uruha’s mouth take Aoi’s nipple in his mouth, swirling and licking, something that sends a jolt of pleasure to his lower regions; and as the blond moves forward, pinning his knees over Aoi’s own thighs, Uruha feels Aoi’s erection slowly nudging at him from below, something that excites him a little, and makes him smirk in response.  
  
“God, you’re hard already.” Uruha laughs, giving a last kiss to Aoi’s skin, before pulling back, glancing down to Aoi’s tightening pants. The raven’s ashamed, and as he tries to turn away, Uruha clucks his tongue in approval, his hands reaching down to unzip the front of Aoi’s pants. Aoi holds back a breath, shaking, but he knows he can’t do much, because Uruha is in control here, and it scares him to think about what the blond would do to him if he didn’t comply. Aoi feels the rough material of his jeans sliding down his hips, then to his thighs, before finally being discarded onto the ground, and he’s overcome with embarrassment once more when he feels his own cock slowly erecting up, something that must be obvious in the cold air to Uruha.  
  
“You haven’t been touched by any other man, have you?” The blond comments, reaching his palm forward to cup around Aoi’s clothed erection, and Aoi makes a muffled cry as he feels his younger brother gently tease him, moving his hand up and down his hardening bulge. It felt so good, in a way, and something about Uruha’s touch just made him buck his hips up and press into Uruha’s hand, though he regrets it a second after, when he realizes whose hand he really was leaning into. But as he tries to pull away, Uruha grips his member tightly in his hand, squeezing it, and Aoi shudders, almost gasping, having never felt this way before. Uruha’s hand feels so skilled, and so experienced, and Aoi wonders if he’s done this before with other people. The pleasure is running up and down his body, and Aoi is overcome with the need for more, though he doesn’t dare show it anymore, doesn’t dare give in and show his brother how much he likes the feeling.  
  
“You’re liking it more than I thought you would.” Uruha remarks, amused, and as his hand leaves Aoi’s cock, the raven lets out a mewl, utterly disappointed at the loss. When the blond starts to tug Aoi’s boxers down as well, the raven’s hoping he’ll do more, but it confuses him when he feels a delicate, lacy material slide over his feet, and up to his thighs again. He tries to picture what’s moving up on him now, and when he feels a rough, itchy material clothe his cock once more, and an uncomfortable strip of lining moving into his butt crack from behind, Aoi realizes it’s a thong – and not only that, but a _woman’s_ thong – and he feels all his manly pride melt away. Uruha was forcing him into lingerie, and he had no idea where his younger brother could have gotten all of these from. It occurs to Aoi that he’s supposed to be the older one, the one more sensible, more mature, the role model, but as he’s forced to dress like a cheap prostitute right before his brother now, Aoi feels nothing but shame. There’s a part of him that’s… _thrilled_ , though. There’s a part of him that’s finding this new, and foreign, and there’s a part of him that wants to see how far this can go. This part of him makes him feel so dirty, himself, and he just wants it to go away, quickly, just so he wouldn’t feel as lowly as his brother makes him out to be.  
  
“I’ve always wanted to see you in a mini skirt,” Uruha says, and it’s followed by another feel of a material moving up Aoi’s legs, this time softer and more comfortable, though, and as they move around Aoi’s hips and stay in place, Aoi can tell the skirt is terribly short, because it doesn’t even reach beyond half his thighs, and the elasticity  of the skirt is riding slowly up to his stomach, exposing his lower regions easily, Aoi’s cock fighting against the thin material of his lacy thong.  
  
“God… Aoi… Fuck.” The blond’s enjoying this, Aoi can tell, as he hears Uruha taking a step back to admire his work. Aoi breathes deeply against the cloth in his mouth, wondering how he looks like himself, and when Uruha steps forward to quickly loosen the blind fold around Aoi’s eyes, as well as let loose the hair around his face, the raven finds his vision slowly coming back to him, locking eyes with the blond before him first thing as he flutters his eyes open. It’s worse now, because Aoi could at least hide his embarrassed gaze before with the blindfold, but now with nothing to hide him, the raven finds himself blushing uncontrollably as he sees Uruha tilting his head to the side, gazing to him lewdly. The blond is licking his lips, and Aoi tries to turn away, shying his eyes away, knowing he must look just like a girl now, something that demeaned him, and humiliated him, and yet it was something… that excited him… to look as beautiful as he could for Uruha.  
  
“You don’t know what I’m thinking about right now, Aoi,” Uruha makes a satisfied groan. “You don’t know what other men think about when they see you, Aoi. Even Reita… Reita’s always fantasized to you and he’s always told me about it. You’re so fucking lucky I’m the one that’s doing this to you, alright?”  
  
Aoi’s eyes widen, looking back up to the blond, and he’s nervous for a moment, wondering when they had stepped beyond the boundaries of being just siblings into being more than… this. Uruha’s making his way to him once more, towering over him, pinning his legs against Aoi’s thighs, and as he bends his head down to the side of Aoi’s cheek, he kisses it softly, before moving his lips down to Aoi’s jawline, tracing around it gently. Aoi shifts nervously in his position, feeling Uruha’s hand move up to the back of his neck, circling patterns against his skin, running his fingers casually through his raven hair. Uruha’s mouth finds its way to the raven’s nape, and just as Aoi shuts his eyes and eases slowly into the blond’s touch, he feels Uruha’s teeth scraping painfully into his skin, licking it clean, before digging harshly into it, something that makes the raven cry out in pain, scared to the core.  
  
Uruha doesn’t stop, though; and he bruises Aoi’s skin over, and over again, until he’s sure there will be a clean mark there, evidence of Uruha’s touch, and the raven feels slight blood trickling down the side of his neck, his veins having been bruised and broken by Uruha’s love bites. A tear seeps down the side of Aoi’s cheek, and it’s only when it slips down his jaw to Uruha’s face that the blond furrows his eyebrows, pulling back for a moment.  
  
“Does it hurt, baby?” The blond asks, and though Aoi cringes slightly at the nick name, the raven nods his head, staring teary-eyed up to the blond. Looking at Uruha now, he seems so tall, so well-built, and so much bigger than Aoi himself; and though Aoi’s the older one, Uruha definitely looked the part more than Aoi. Aoi knows he’s always been more thin, more feminine, more curvy with his features, and he’d thought it was the main reason Uruha had begun to ostracize Aoi all these while, but the way he was treating the raven now proved him otherwise.  
  
“Aww, sweetheart. Here, give me a kiss.” Uruha cooes, somewhat in a patronizing tone, and in a second, he pulls out the cloth in Aoi’s mouth, something that relieves the raven _a lot_ , only for his mouth to get filled up with Uruha’s tongue once more, his tongue pushing past the raven’s lips desperately to get a taste of the raven.  
  
Aoi’s never kissed, never had a boyfriend, never been _this_ intimate with anyone before, and he’s momentarily stunned, at a loss of what to do, feeling Uruha’s tongue hungrily explore the raven’s mouth, the blond’s hands pushing up at the raven’s hair from the back, pressing him deeper into Uruha’s touch. Aoi stiffly moves back, frightened by the sudden intrusion, but the blond gently coaxes the raven’s tongue along with him, twirling around it and teasing it softly, and it only takes a second or so for Aoi to flutter his eyes back down and go with the flow, kissing the blond back desperately, liking the feel of Uruha’s mouth against his.  
  
Their kissing is noisy, sloppy, and as they pull apart for air, Aoi feels the remains of Uruha’s saliva trailing down the side of his red lips, something that makes him feel dirty, used, and yet so… _erotic_ at the same time. The blond smirks, reaching a finger out to wipe at Aoi’s mouth, and as he rubs it clean, Aoi bites his lower lip ashamedly, blushing in response. He was acting so dirty, so different to how unwilling he was earlier, and he wonders why, and he wonders how he’d started accepting the things Uruha was doing to him. Maybe because they’d lost their sibling relationship with each other from so long ago, and maybe because Aoi hadn’t been able to recognize Uruha as his baby brother anymore, and something more of… a _man_ , something more of someone stronger, bigger, who could dominate him, and make him feel good in ways he never felt before.  
  
“What will our parents do if they find out you’ve been acting so naughty with me, Aoi?” Uruha breathes out, eyes twinkling, and Aoi looks down, trying to hide the fact that he was getting aroused by every word the blond was saying to him, trying to hide the fact that he wasn’t doing his responsibility as a brother and stopping him. “Won’t they feel disappointed, Aoi? Their beautiful son, supposedly the perfect role model, dressed up as a slut to please his younger brother…”  
  
The raven tries to hide his face, but all the blond does is cup his cheeks in one hand, grinning as he admires the way the raven looks right now. “You’re blushing so much, and it’s so cute, you know… You’re just like a shy little school girl, about to experience getting fucked for the first time.” Aoi widens his eyes, looking up to Uruha with that mention, and the blond laughs, shrugging his shoulders. “What? You mean you don’t think you’re going to get fucked at the current state you’re in? I would be fucking stupid if I didn’t do so.”  
  
“But we’re – ” Aoi tries to speak, his voice coming out hoarse and soft, and Uruha seemingly knows what he’s going to say, because he slides his hand underneath Aoi’s skirt quickly, wrapping his fingers around his erect length, and begins rubbing tantalizingly against the translucent lace that clothes around it.  
  
“Oh… _nngh_ …” The raven eases his eyes shut and parts his lips, letting out a loud moan, something that he’s ashamed of instantly, but Uruha shakes his head and encourages it, stroking harder at Aoi’s member.  
  
“Moan more for me, Aoi,” Uruha presses his thumb against the tip of Aoi’s head, and the pressure it sends to the raven is enough to make him cry out loudly in pleasure, something that the blond groans upon hearing. “N-No… _oh_ … nngh…”  
  
“You don’t know how dirty you look right now, getting aroused by your brother’s hand, moaning loudly while dressed in a skirt and thong.”  
  
The mere mental image of Uruha’s words send a twitch to his cock, and Aoi tries to contain his sounds, but he finds it hard to do so, when Uruha’s hands were moving up and down his cock at a fast pace, sending him over the edge, adrenaline rushes filling him up like never before. Aoi tries to grip at something, but to no avail, and he finds his fingers digging into his own palms as they remain tied up tightly above him, his mouth gasping and breathing heavily with every stroke Uruha gives to him.  
  
“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Uruha asks, his tone husky, and Aoi nods bashfully, looking away, his lips parting to vocalize a loud moan once more, something that Uruha clucks his tongue approvingly at. “I-It… _nngh_ … nngh… d-does…” His eyes are growing watery, and it makes Uruha laugh.  
  
“I fucking love hearing those,” Uruha hums, giving one more swipe to the head of his cock, and Aoi chokes, feeling something blind his vision once more; and as he gives a long shudder, Uruha’s hand still wrapped warmly around his hot flesh, Uruha barks at the raven to say his name as he cums, and Aoi does as he’s told.  
  
“’ru… ‘ruha… Uru… Uruha… Uruha… Uruha…!” He’s crying out Uruha’s name over and over again, feeling warm liquid splutter all over his own stomach and the blond’s hand, as well as dirtying the lacy thong that was still on him, white droplets of stain slowly dirtying the pink thin material of his lingerie.  
  
“You came too fast,” Uruha looks up to the raven, smirking in contentment. “It didn’t even take two minutes.” Aoi’s cheeks flame at the comment, and his thighs shudder, nervous.  
  
“I… I haven’t… done this before,” The raven says softly, averting his eyes, and Uruha laughs, nodding his head. He feels Uruha kneeling up against him once more, though, and as he looks to the blond, confused, he realizes Uruha’s positioning his thighs in front of Aoi, and the bulge that was compressed by his pants was pressing painfully close to the raven’s cheek, something that Aoi draws a breath at, clearly scared.  
  
“Have you ever sucked a cock before, sweetheart?” Uruha asks, though he knows it’s redundant anyway, because Aoi has never brought a man home, nor a date, and even though he wonders why, he doesn’t complain either, liking the thought of him being the first for Aoi’s everything.  
  
“N-No…” Aoi stutters, looking up the blond, shaking his head wildly. He always knew he was submissive; but he never, in a million years, would have thought the first person he would submit to would be his brother, his younger brother, the boy who he’d first taught how to correctly go to the washroom by himself. It’s funny how things have changed since then, and how now Uruha was the one teaching him what to do with his cock instead, something that Aoi knows is not right, yet can’t find it in him to pull away and reject it.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you.” Uruha chuckles, quickly unbuttoning the front of his pants, before zipping it down, pushing the disconcerting material down his thighs. Aoi shakes, nervous, and as the blond pulls down his own boxers and reveals his own cock, the raven realizes just how erect it is, and how big it was in comparison to his. Aoi’s shaking his head, wondering just how it was going to fit inside his mouth, much less his body, but Uruha frowns and grips at Aoi’s hair, yanking him harshly to the tip of his cock.  
  
“Don’t you love me, Aoi? You were always trying to catch my attention, weren’t you? Trying to talk to me, trying to make me… bond with you again.” Uruha’s smirking. “Aren’t we bonding together now? Isn’t it lovely?”  
  
Aoi’s almost crying, feeling Uruha’s throbbing cock remain by the side of his lips, and he’s scared, he honestly is, and he wonders how his brother can be so cruel, and so unforgiving, and ruthless. He tries to pull away, but Uruha only claws deeper into his hair, and Aoi sobs, feeling his nails dig hard into his scalp, hurting him greatly from the pressure.  
  
“How could you do this to me, Uru, I’m your older brother – ”  
  
“No, you aren’t, Aoi.” Uruha says calmly, angrily, and Aoi’s heart breaks a little. “All those times you cared for me, and told me you loved me… You didn’t mean any of it, did you? You didn’t mean it the way I wanted you to. And you made me fall in love with you, bit by bit, only for me to get my heart broken again, and again, just because I knew you would never return these feelings of mine. And now I’m just getting what’s rightfully mine, Aoi. We were supposed to fuck and make love long ago, and you were supposed to be mine.”  
  
Aoi’s eyes fly up to Uruha, shocked, wondering if he had heard his younger brother’s words correctly. Did Uruha just… confess to him? Did he tell him he loved him, in a way that wasn’t supposed to be brotherly, in a way that was forbidden and… not _right_? Aoi’s heart is thumping, loudly in his chest, and he tries to clear his thoughts, tries to think through this. Uruha was his brother, and that wasn’t going to change, despite his feelings for him. And Aoi’s confused, suddenly, confused by how happy he feels when Uruha says these things to him, and confused because it’s not how he’s supposed to be feeling right now. Shouldn’t he be yelling back at the blond telling him he was sick and he was a pervert? Shouldn’t he be doing his responsibility as an older brother? But…  
  
“Don’t you love me, Aoi?” Uruha asks, once more, this time softer, and Aoi suddenly realizes this must be why he’d been avoiding the raven for so long. Had Uruha been suppressing these feelings for his older brother, had Uruha been hiding these away from him all these while? “If you do, show me how much you love me, baby. Show me.” He presses his erection against Aoi’s mouth once more, and it only takes the raven a second to think before he parts his lips open hesitantly, only accepting the head of his cock, something that makes Uruha smile lightly in response.  
  
“Suck it good and hard, Aoi.” The blond groans, pressing deeper into Aoi’s mouth, and as the raven gives his cock a small, tentative lick, Uruha makes a strangled noise, sucking in a deep breath, and it encourages Aoi a little, accepting more of Uruha into his mouth. He begins sucking hard at it, feeling the blond’s hands tangle wildly at his raven hair, and he looks up, noticing Uruha had shut his eyes close, his mouth open and his hair wet and messy, looking in a manner Aoi had never seen before. Aoi feels Uruha’s length in his mouth slowly rising to full hardness, and he hollows his cheeks instinctively, pushing it to the back of his throat, though he almost shudders as it bumps against it and his gag reflex almost forces Uruha’s cock to slip out of his mouth. It takes Aoi awhile to adjust to the feeling, and as the blond gives an impatient thrust once more inside the raven’s mouth, the raven begins bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue carefully against the blond’s cock.  
  
“I can’t believe you haven’t sucked cock before,” Uruha breathes, groaning, and as Aoi gives a light moan to his words, the blond bucks his hips slightly, and gives another thrust, encouraging the raven to suck faster. Aoi tries to fasten his pace, his tongue curling around Uruha’s cock, moving back and forth, and the friction and wet heat around his length is enough to send the blond hissing once more, moaning out Aoi’s name over and over again. Aoi drags his tongue thoughtfully along his length, beginning to establish a pace in which he was sucking, and as Uruha slips his cock out a little before jerking it back in once more, Aoi whimpers, feeling his own cock twitch lightly at the rough treatment.  
  
He can hear Uruha’s groans growing louder and louder, and he’s sure the blond’s nearing his release, something that excites him, something that makes him feel hot upon thinking the blond was going to cum just by his administration. He can feel the blond beginning to ride Aoi’s mouth harshly, pulling the raven’s hair back and forth along with the pace, and Aoi doesn’t mind, for some reason; he allows his mouth to be used, moving along with Uruha, and it’s when the blond’s hand tenses in his hair and tightens painfully that Aoi knows he’s about to cum; and it excites him to think that Uruha’s release would fill his mouth soon after, but apparently the blond has other plans in mind, because he pulls his cock out a second before, and Aoi finds the blond’s cock shooting out an abundant amount of hot release against his face, staining and trailing down the raven’s cheeks, something that makes Aoi blush, tasting a few drops of it against his lips.  
  
“So fucking sexy,” Uruha groans, gazing to Aoi with hooded eyes, and the raven knows Uruha is talking about him, talking about the way he looks with his mouth red and swollen, his face stained in cum and his hair sticky and wet with sweat. Aoi tries to look away, embarrassed, but Uruha brings a hand down to grip at Aoi’s jaw, forcing him to look up to the blond, and Uruha smiles gently at that – the first gentle touch he’s given to the raven so far – before lowering himself down to kiss Aoi softly upon the lips, rewarding him quickly with a short kiss. Aoi’s almost sorry when Uruha pulls away, and he looks to the blond, who has his hand on Aoi’s cheek, admiring the way the raven looks to him right now.  
  
“I’m going to do something for you now, Aoi, but I’m going to have to loosen your wrists.” Uruha says, this time in a much more serious tone, looking fiercely to the raven. “And I’m going to trust that you’re not going to run away from me, or take any step beyond this bed. Got it?”  
  
Aoi’s startled by the sudden instruction, but he just nods, though it doesn’t look like it’s enough for the blond.  
  
“Tell me you’re not going to leave me.” Uruha glares to the raven, his hand gripping Aoi’s cheek painfully. Aoi’s eyes widen in fear, and he nods his head again, before realizing that isn’t what Uruha wants him to do.  
  
“I’m not going to leave you,” Aoi repeats, almost in a frightened whisper, and Uruha eases the pressure of his hand, smiling satisfiedly to the raven. Gazing into Uruha’s eyes so close like this made Aoi realize just how much Uruha’s changed all these years; his eyes were now a darker brown, more resolute and commanding, looking more and more like their father, unlike the way Aoi’s eyes were black and more pristine, more like their mother’s, more vulnerable looking and gentle and loving. Uruha’s changed, and he’s not the boy Aoi knows anymore, and it scares him, to think that someone could change so drastically, and morph into a complete stranger, and have Aoi feel a complete whole new set of feelings for this new… man.  
  
“Good. I promise you’ll feel good, Aoi. You’re going to like this a lot.”  
  
Uruha moves to the side, reaching up to Aoi’s wrists, and in a skillful twist, he knots Aoi’s hands free of the ropes, causing the raven to wonder where he’d gotten these skills from. He doesn’t have time to think, however, because once his arms are free, Uruha flips him over, forcing him to lie on his stomach. His skirt has ridden up completely to his waist, and he knows there’s nothing covering the back of his ass except for the measly string of thong in between his butt cheeks, and he’s grateful his face isn’t facing Uruha now, because his cheeks must look like a cherry tomato now.  
  
“Aoi, I’m going to need you to turn to that mirror.”  
  
Well, _fuck_. Aoi finds himself complying with Uruha’s instructions, turning to the full length mirror by the dressing table, and he tries to distract himself with the amount of hair and body products lying against it. Uruha leans over him, though, and reaches a hand out, forcing the raven’s head to gaze up to the mirror, and Aoi finds himself gasping as he sees their reflection – Uruha, standing half naked over him on the bed, smirking down at Aoi, while Aoi was right below him, erotically dressed, his face still evident with cum stains and his red lips bruised looking with his long hair disheveled and thrown over his shoulder – Aoi knows this would be appropriate for any other couple to look like right now, but he knows it’s wrong, because the man towering above him is his younger brother, and he almost has the mind to run out of the bedroom now and lock himself somewhere safe, just so he wouldn’t have to deal with the humiliation and thought of betraying his moral values. But there’s something else too; there’s something else about the way Uruha is looking at him, and there’s something else about the way Uruha has been telling Aoi to promise not to leave him. Aoi knows it can’t just be lust, because of Uruha’s words from earlier on, but he’s not so sure if he wants to come to terms with Uruha’s love for him, and he’s not so sure if he can accept it readily yet.  
  
“Don’t we look amazing?” Uruha whispers, stroking a strand of Aoi’s hair back, tucking it behind his ear, and the raven finds himself looking away immediately, feeling guilt rush up to him with that mention. “Aoi… I want you to look into the mirror and see for yourself just how much you enjoy this with me, and then tell me just how much you love me as I do this for you.”  
  
“Maybe I should go – ” Aoi chokes out, though his voice comes out weak and unsteady, and Uruha hushes him, running his fingers gently down through his hair.  
  
“You’ll love it, I promise, baby.”  
  
Uruha’s head soon vanishes from the reflection, and Aoi realizes it’s because Uruha’s kneeling down now, moving his body further down the bed, his strong arms spreading the raven’s thighs wide apart. Aoi sucks in a breath, wondering what the blond is going to do, and he shivers, feeling Uruha’s cold hand move up his skirt, pushing it just a little higher, before trailing a finger down the outline of Aoi’s butt crack, feeling the thin thong wedged tightly in between his ass.  
  
“Your ass is so hot,” Uruha groans, squeezing one of Aoi’s cheeks with a hand, feeling the soft skin of the raven’s plump cheeks throb a little in his hold, and the blond laughs, releasing his hand to give Aoi a tight slap against his skin. The raven makes a soft whimper, and he feels his ass reddening already, in response to the blond’s spanking, and it’s only when Uruha soothes it a little, rubbing gently against it, that Aoi relaxes more, releasing his nerves.  
  
“When you wear those tight jeans of yours to family dinners or school,” The blond remarks, reaching a finger to pull the thong down slowly down Aoi’s hips. “You don’t know how fucking sexy your ass looks in those. It shouldn’t be legal for you to wear those, Aoi. Will you promise me not to wear those anymore?” Aoi makes a small frown, confused, and Uruha only chuckles, removing the raven’s stained panties down his legs. “I don’t want any other men to be looking at you like that. And Kai, you know, our cousin? He’s been giving you that perverted look every family dinner we attend. I have to hold back my punch to him every time.”  
  
Aoi has to hold back a giggle in response, and he realizes just how much he likes Uruha sounding like this, sounding overly possessive and jealous over everything Aoi did. And it’s strange, because a day ago, Aoi had thought Uruha would have cared less about him. But now he knows why he’s been getting ignored, and now he knows why Uruha dislikes Kai’s presence so much.  
  
“You’re hotter than him,” Aoi says, suddenly, and he surprises himself with his own reply. His hands fly to mouth quickly, covering it, but Uruha just laughs, quirking an eyebrow up.  
  
“I am, Aoi?” Uruha asks, teasing, before spreading Aoi’s ass open, a finger moving down to locate Aoi’s hole. He finds it easily, and as he slides his finger against it, up and down, stroking the pink slit, Aoi mewls a little, something that excites the blond immediately.  
  
“Let me hear how much you love it, baby,” Uruha makes a low growl, then leans his head forward, slipping a tongue in quickly, trailing it around the raven’s entrance. Aoi erupts with a loud sob, moving his hips back against Uruha’s mouth, liking the feeling of pleasure it gives to him each time Uruha touches him _there_ , and the blond almost chuckles at Aoi’s impatience, slowly dipping his tongue in, and as he feels Aoi’s inner walls contract around his tongue, he’s smirking, liking just how needy and desperate the raven’s body was reacting to him.  
  
“Ah…. Deeper… Uru… _please_ … Nnngh…!” Aoi’s acting beyond shameless now, he knows, but he can’t help himself, because the more the blond gives to him, the better he makes Aoi feel, and the more he doesn’t mind responding to Uruha’s touches, doesn’t mind ignoring the fact that they aren’t supposed to be doing this now. He _didn’t_ even know that this was possible, that you could do this – whatever Uruha was doing to him now – that the blond could kiss him _there_ , and lick him, and swirl his tongue around inside of him, sending a million rushes of pleasure to him.  
  
“Please… _more_ … oh… oh… Uru…” Aoi can barely keep his eyes open; his eyelids are half part, his face flooding red, his lips open and letting out a stream of moans, and as he watches Uruha’s head move up and down slowly at the back in the reflection, he’s overcome with desire for the blond, overcome with the need to feel more of Uruha, liking the feeling of his younger brother doing all these lewd things to him. Aoi pushes up against the blond once more, begging for Uruha to fasten his pace, and as the blond’s tongue travels deeper and becomes fully immersed inside of him, Aoi’s hands instinctively reach for his own cock, touching and rubbing at it. It felt _so_ good, and he just wanted to feel his orgasm overtake him again, wanted to feel Uruha send him over the edge.  
  
“No touching,” Uruha barks, suddenly, slipping his tongue out of Aoi’s ass, and the raven moans in displeasure, only to have his hands slapped away from his cock by Uruha. The blond is looking furiously down to the raven, and Aoi bites his lips together nervously, hoping he hadn’t done anything too wrong to make the blond angry. “Only _I_ can pleasure you, you understand that?” Uruha’s saying angrily once more, and as Aoi looks into his reflection, he’s almost scared, confused by the blond’s sudden anger towards him. But he knows the blond is probably doing this to have ultimate control over him, and in a way it makes him hot and bothered, to think that Uruha wants to be in control of every aspect of Aoi.  
  
“Sorry,” Aoi hurriedly whispers, seeing the blond’s eyes lighten up with his apology, something that calms the raven down a bit. “I won’t do it again. I just… I wanted…”  
  
“Wanted what?” Uruha’s voice is loud, but curious. Aoi looks shyly away, unsure, but he knows Uruha’s impatient, and he doesn’t want to anger him any further by keeping silent.  
  
“I wanted to cum again,” Aoi admits, flustered, and the blond pulls away, smiling briefly again.  
  
“Oh.” Uruha runs a hand up his own hair cockily. “I see. Well, the only way you’re going to do that is with the help of my cock, and you’re going to have to beg for that.”  
  
The raven looks up to him instantly, his eyes widening pitifully. “B… Beg?” Well, it wasn’t like it would further humiliate Aoi, anyway. He was already dressed like a girl and had sucked Uruha’s cock; there wasn’t anything else that could further demean him anymore.  
  
“Beg me, Aoi.” Uruha’s laughing, taking a seat back onto the bed. “You want it, don’t you? You want it deep inside of you. To make you cum… like a slut.”  
  
“I…” Aoi gripped the sheets tightly underneath him. Still, he had his pride, and… oh, _fuck_ it. He wanted to cum. “Please… fuck me, Uruha.”  
  
The blond’s smile widens. “What did you say?”  
  
“I…” The raven blushes fervently, looking down to the sheets. “I want… I want you to fuck me good and hard, Uru.”  
  
“Even if we’re brothers?” Uruha laughs, and Aoi tries hard to hide his face deeper. Uruha was mocking him.  
  
“Please… I don’t care anymore, _please_ , you’re so hot and… I want you.” Aoi stutters out, and he feels Uruha slowly lowering himself in front of Aoi’s ass once more; the raven’s relieved, glad that his words pleased him enough this time, and as Uruha forces the raven’s legs up, Aoi complies, getting on all fours, spreading his legs just a bit wider for the blond to penetrate him.  
  
“Tell me you won’t let any other man put their cock in you,” Uruha breathes, and Aoi gulps, feeling the blond pressing his hard cock gently against his ass; it’s just a fleeting touch, but it’s enough to make the raven want more, to make the raven imagine just how good it’ll feel inside of him.  
  
“I won’t let anyone else put their cock in me, Uruha,” Aoi says softly, desperately, and he feels Uruha push his cock in deeper, between his ass cheeks, tracing the wet tip of his cock around his hole, and it makes the raven whimper, shaking hard in response.  
  
“God, I love you so much…” The blond flutters his eyes shut, placing both of his hands at the sides of Aoi’s hips, before thrusting quickly inside of the raven, something that causes Aoi to scream at almost immediately. The pain starts to sink in, suddenly, because the blond’s cock is rougher, _much_ rougher than his tongue, and bigger as well, and Aoi sobs, almost falling, only to be pulled back by the feel of Uruha’s arms around his waist.  
  
“Does it hurt?” Uruha asks, moving slowly inside of the raven, until he’s fully inside, and he watches as tears make their way down Aoi’s cheeks, dripping quickly against the bed sheets. “Oh, god, did I hurt you?”  
  
“Just, a bit,” Aoi whimpers, having never been stretched so thoroughly before, and he waits for the feeling to adjust, waits for the pain to go slowly disappear. Uruha’s kissing the back of his raven hair, murmuring comforting words to him, and it’s only when the raven nods his head slightly, telling the blond to move, that Uruha complies, taking careful care to do it gently this time.  
  
“It’ll get better, I promise,” Uruha whispers, gripping Aoi’s hips once more, and pulls slowly out, something that evokes a moan from the raven, before pushing back in again, feeling Aoi’s tense muscles from within tighten around his cock. The blond groans at the contraction, slowly increasing his pace, pulling out once more, and it’s only by the third thrust that Aoi starts to feel the pleasure take over the pain, Uruha’s cock filling him up completely, jerking inside of him roughly and quickly.  
  
“Oh… _oh_ … Uru… nngh… Uru… _faster…_ oh…!” Aoi’s softly moaning, his knees going weak, and the blond starts pacing the raven randomly, moving inside of him fast and slow, rough and gentle, thrusts that cause the raven to whine and whimper for more and harder and _faster_ and better. Aoi shuts his eyes to relish in the pleasure, feeling the bed shake violently beneath him, and he doesn’t think it can get any better; but then Uruha seems to make a discontented growl, before pulling out quickly, and Aoi’s confused for a second, wondering what’s wrong.  
  
“I want you to ride me,” Uruha murmurs, and Aoi doesn’t understand what he means, until the blond sits back down onto the bed and gestures for the raven to sit onto his standing cock. The raven nods his head, shyly, then makes his way over to Uruha, spreading his legs wide over Uruha’s thighs, before impaling himself slowly against the blond’s erection, something that he lets slip a loud cry as he does so. Once he feels Uruha’s member enter him fully, his hands reach out to clutch at the sides of Uruha’s arms for support, fingernails gripping tightly into his skin as he begins lifting himself up and pushing himself back down against Uruha’s cock. The blond closes his eyes, groaning, arching his hips thoughtfully into Aoi with every thrust as well, feeling the soft material of Aoi’s skirt brush against parts of his skin at times, making him feel hotter by the second.  
  
“I can’t… _oh_ … nngh… Uru… _ah…_!” Aoi screams, as Uruha gives a particular hard thrust, shoving up against the raven, and as Aoi’s nails dig further into the blond’s skin and his screams grow louder and louder, the blond’s satisfied, knowing he’s finally found the spot inside of the raven that he’d been looking for since the beginning; Uruha angles his cock deeper, making sure to hit Aoi’s prostate carefully with repeated thrusts, and Aoi crumbles, moaning Uruha’s name loudly, tears almost streaking down his cheeks at the crazy amount of pleasure he feels.  
  
“Uruha… Uruha… _Uruha_ …” The raven’s crying out, throwing his head back in ecstasy, and Uruha admires the way Aoi looks like this; so defenseless looking, so beautiful, so red and full of blushing. His long hair is so beautiful, and Uruha likes the way it falls behind him, in cascades, dark and easy to pull at.  
  
Aoi takes careful care to press the blond deeper into him, rolling his hips, and Uruha lets out a loud groan at that, grabbing for Aoi’s hair, clawing at it desperately. “Aoi… _god_ … so… good…”  
  
“Uru,” Aoi’s moaning out, trying to catch his attention through half parted eyes, and he feels so close, so tense, so near his orgasm now. “Uru, please… _oh_ … _nngh…_ t-touch… _oh_ … me…”  
  
“Fuck…” Uruha moans as well, reaching a hand out through his hazy vision to wrap around Aoi’s cock, and the raven’s breath staggers, feeling the blond thrust up faster into him, something that sends pleasure shooting up his spine, and has precum oozing out from the tip of his cock.  
  
“Faster… faster…” Aoi’s voice is going weak, and terribly soft, and Uruha knows he’s reaching the limit, so with one last rough thrust, the blond drags a nail over the raven’s slit, watching as Aoi screams out Uruha’s name one last time, flying over the edge, shuddering violently as his cock throbs and spills cum against the both of them. Uruha’s own release follows, shooting up inside of him, and as Aoi whimpers at the feeling of the blond’s heat filling him up, Uruha catches his breath into a kiss, devouring his lips roughly, holding the raven close to him.  
  
It’s only after they pull away, that Aoi falls limp against the blond’s chest, too tired to think, too tired to speak. Uruha runs a hand down his hair, clutching Aoi to him, almost afraid the raven will leave right after this. He hears the raven’s gentle breathing against his bare skin, Aoi’s chest heaving up and down gently, and the blond’s frightened for a moment, wondering what the raven will do after this. He had, after all, coerced Aoi into this, and the raven hadn’t been a willing participant until halfway through. Still, would his older brother tell on him and report to their parents over what Uruha had done? It wasn’t so much that Uruha would get mad; he would be more heartbroken, more devastated. He’d played the part of the confident, colder sibling for so long, and it’d broken down in just a couple of hours, in just an impromptu, careless move of his. But Aoi had looked so perfect, standing by his door, holding his food for him, almost as if the raven was just like a lover…  
  
“Uru,” Aoi calls out softly, and the blond’s surprised that the raven is awake, because he’d looked so tired from before. All Uruha does is frown, and turn his head to his older brother, cocking an eyebrow up. Aoi still looks so beautiful, hair framing his face, heavy eyelids almost closing. He wonders if the raven will hate him after this, and he wonders if this is the last time he’ll get to hold Aoi like this.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You don’t hate me, do you?” The raven’s question comes out scared, nervous, and Uruha widens his eyes upon hearing it. Had Aoi not been hearing him correctly for the past hour or so?!  
  
“No, I don’t, Aoi.”  
  
Aoi’s lips scrunch up into a sweet smile. “Then that’s a relief. You’ve just… not been talking to me a lot lately. I’ve been… worried.”  
  
Uruha looks away, his mouth formed up in a tight line. Aoi was pretending he didn’t hear Uruha’s confession to him earlier on, and it hurt him. “You don’t care, anyway. So don’t pretend that you do, Aoi. Don’t make me feel like you care, and then you just turn away and make me feel like the worst loser on earth.”  
  
Aoi’s disconcerted for a moment. Then he gently wrapped his arms around Uruha’s chest, fluttering his eyes shut for a moment. “How long have you had feelings for me, Uru?”  
  
The blond presses the raven haired closer to him. “I… I don’t know. I’d always wanted to kiss you, but then it wasn’t until middle school that I realized we couldn’t do that, and then I reached high school and I…” He bit his lip sadly. “I realized it was going to be impossible for the both of us… ever. And… And it broke me.”  
  
Aoi looked down for a moment, then gripped the blond tighter, giving him a comforting squeeze. “Uru, you know how when we were younger, we used to keep secrets from our parents all the time so we wouldn’t get into trouble?”  
  
Uruha smiled a little at the memory. “Yeah, I do… Why?”  
  
“Maybe we could keep just one _more_ secret from our parents.” Aoi gazes up to the blond, smiling, and as the blond’s heart flutters, he presses his lips back down against Aoi’s mouth, bringing him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been three years since I wrote this fic and I really, really should continue it like I promised my bff... XD
> 
> Comments if loved <3


End file.
